


Snowfall

by Gloomiebunny009, Love_Psycho



Series: Inheritance of Cards and Demons [7]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Christmas episode, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/pseuds/Gloomiebunny009, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is coming once more, and Rin is looking forward to it. After all, he knows for sure this one should be fun and after everything he went through before and the repaired friendship with Ying Hua, he deserves a break.</p>
<p>But the weather reports warn of a snowstorm and soon enough things get complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> This side story came from the fact that I covered the other Christmases in ICD and this particular one was left blank. So I came up with the concept and ultimately handed it over to GB to write up.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

 

“There, I'm all done!”

Rin grins as he holds up the final gift he had to make for Christmas and grins at it. He knows it's early but it never hurts to have things done and ready to go. You never know what might pop up to ruin things after all, and his life is just full of that kind of incidents.

He really can't wait to see everyone's faces when he gives them their gifts and silently hopes they'll all like them.

Setting the finished gift in his lap Rin leans back until he's laying flat on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. It feels like it's taken forever to get to a point like this, and part of him feels exhausted by that thought. These peaceful days are enjoyable, and are something he treasures. Especially since he made up with Ying Hua and they've taken care of all the extra trials hidden around town.

Now he _really_ can relax and enjoy everything he's worked towards.

Rin grins up at the ceiling feeling giddy that he did something right for once in his life. That he does have talent in _something_ , even if it's a something he can't show off to much.

And sure Yukio's still busy with his cram school but it does feel like they are hanging out a bit more than before. It's really nice to be able to do that even if he isn't here today thanks to said cram school.

“This Christmas will be a good one.” He grunts as he sits up again and carefully goes to hide his gift meant for Kero. The little magical creature is in the game room which gave Rin plenty of time to finish his present thankfully. “I hope everyone likes what I made them.”

Rin leans over his bed and pulls out the large box he's hidden under there taking off the top after that. He counts the wrapped presents and eyes them, making sure they haven't been disturbed. When he's satisfied with everything there and that no one's touched it, he picks out a small empty box. He lays that on the bed deciding to take out the wrapping paper, scissors and ribbon next.

Sitting back after sliding the box under his bed Rin sets to wrap up the gift to finish it off.

“After this I'm free until I have to give them away.”

With that in mind Rin takes his time to wrap Kero's present as excitement rushes through him. He really can't wait for Christmas now.

* * *

“So do you have any plans for Christmas Ying Hua?”

Rin's question makes the girl blink before it registers, making a soft smile come across her lips. Both sit at a table in Sugar Bell eating their own pastries. Ying Hua decided on a small batch of beignets, while Rin is working on an apple turnover. Christmas is just a few days away and not to surprising Rin is busy with Christmas things and so on. She imagines living in a church kind of means this holiday is a bit bigger for his family than anyone else so it's understandable.

All around them in the small shop is decorated with Christmas ornaments, and fake snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. In a back corner of the shop a small Christmas tree stands decorated to the brim with ornaments in the shape of pastries. It really adds to the air, signalling that it is indeed Christmas.

Being able to hang out like this is getting a bit hard, but she knows it will eventually past so she silently enjoys her time with her friend.

Ying Hua shrugs her shoulders. “Not much actually. It'll just be the three of us since I'm not exactly home you know.”

Rin looks a bit saddened by that. “That sucks you can't really see your family around this time.”

“Hmm it's not a big deal. We don't really celebrate this holiday like your family does but I do miss a few people.” Ying Hua admits with ease. “But I'm going to be heading back some time soon so I want to enjoy what little time I have with my friends here and not think about that.”

Rin smiles at her nodding his head. “I get you there then. But well if you want all of you guys can come over and have Christmas dinner with us like last year. From the looks of it a Christmas party is becoming a tradition over at our place so I hope you can join us again. If you can I'll come around and take you to my place.”

Ying Hua smiles gently at him. “Thank you. I'll run it by those two at home and see what they'll say. I'm sure Ruby would love to see your brother again. She misses him a bit or so she's told me.”

Rin laughs a bit nervously while Ying Hua giggles. “Yeah I bet she does...”

For a bit the two sit and enjoy their treats, talking about school and a few other things. It is right before they get up to leave Hikari decides to check on them. She smiles sweetly at the two as she stands next to their table.

“How were your treats today? I hope you enjoyed your beigents Ying Hua-chan. They're a new thing I wanted to try out.” Hikari explains.

“They're great Samuraikami-san.” Ying Hua looks at the older woman. “I think you should put this on the menu for good. I'm sure a lot of customers will enjoy them for breakfast, or for a snack.”

“I'm glad to hear that! I'll think about it and if people keep buying it I'll do just that.” Hikari agrees, happy to hear the beigents have done well. Seeing that they are cleaning up she takes a step back. “So are you two heading home now?”

“Yeah I've got to help out with some more Christmas decorations around the Church.” Rin explains as he stands up. He picks up his bag and the wrapper that once held his apple turnover, planning on throwing it out as they left. “Thank you for the treats Samuraikami-san! They were delicious as always.”

Hikari pats Rin's head gently. “You're very welcome! I'm glad to hear they were good.”

He pauses for a bit thinking about a few things, blushing a bit at her soft touch. “Oh yeah are you and Rio coming over this year for the Christmas party?”

“Yep we plan on being there.” Hikari answers back easily. “We're both looking forward to it since your meals are always delicious.”

“That's great!” Rin says this as Ying Hua stands with him.

Hikari follows the two to the door, watching them throw away their wrappers.

“You two be careful heading home.” She says watching them leave. “And oh! Keep an eye on the weather for Christmas. I heard there's going to be a big storm so don't get stuck in it.”

The two kids nod their heads understanding what the older woman means.

“Thank you, we'll keep that in mind.” Ying Hua waves at her a bit as Rin holds the door for her. “Bye, bye! And see you at the party!”

“See you later Samuraikami-san!” Rin waves at her happily as the door closes. “Thank you again!”

“You're both welcome! And see you at the party!”

With that said both head off towards their homes, thinking about the up coming holiday and what it might bring.

* * *

After separating with Ying Hua Rin heads home, but pauses half way there thinking about his favorite teacher. He tilts his head, quietly wondering if she has any plans for Christmas considering she doesn't have a family. She has come every year since they met so he's sure she'll be there. He just likes making sure in case people have plans. Also he wants to make sure he makes enough for everyone so getting a good number is always smart.

Checking his watch he decides when he gets home he'll ask if it's alright to call her before he starts helping.

_'_ _Don't want to forge_ _t_ _Sekki-san there._ _'_ Rin thinks as he starts walking again, a bit faster than before. _'_ _I'm sure she'll come, w_ _ouldn't be the same without her after all._ _And if he's able to come out I'd like to see Yue too._ _'_

In no time Rin makes it home, pausing only to take his shoes off before going deeper to find Shirō. He finds his father in the kitchen talking to Yukio who smiles brightly when he sees his son. Both greet him as he comes closer, both glad to see him home in time to help. The sound of movement is all around them signalling that everyone else is getting things ready for Christmas. Rin quietly realizes he's made it back just in time to help.

“Hey Rin, glad to see you made it back how's Ying Hua doing?” Shirō asks as Rin comes closer.

“She's doing alright. I invited her and her sister over for Christmas and she says she'll run it past her sister. So I'm sure she'll be joining us like last year.” Rin tells him as he enters the kitchen.

Both Rin and Shirō miss Yukio's slight grimace at the mention of Ying Hua's sister, which he covers with a neutral expression. Quietly part of him hopes they can't make it but he keeps that to himself.

“That's good. I'll make a note that they're coming this year too.” Shirō grins. “With her family in Hong Kong Christmas is bound to be a bit lonely so coming here will probably help.”

“Yeah that's what I was thinking.” Rin grins, happy to hear his father had the same thought. “I still have to go ask Sekki-san though, so can I do that real quick before I help the others?”

“Sure, go do it fast since they need all the help they can get if they ever want to be done tonight.” Shirō thinks about it for a moment knowing well they've got a lot of work.

“Thanks Oyaji! I'll go call her right now!”

Rin quickly runs off towards the phone leaving Yukio and Shirō in the kitchen.

“Sounds like Christmas this year is going to be a bit busy.” Shirō chuckles at that as he looks down at Yukio. “Seems to be a tradition now.”

“Maybe...but I'm not to sure about that.” The younger twin mumbles. “There's supposed to be a big storm coming in.”

Shirō frowns when he hears that. “Is that so? Well we'll keep an eye on the weather and if it gets bad we'll tell everyone to stay home.”

Yukio nods his head, as a part of him hopes that sort of happens. He kind of wants to spend a quiet Christmas this year rather than a busy one personally.

* * *

When Rin gets to the house phone he picks it up and quickly calls Ying Hua, to make sure she's still coming.

“Yes we're coming! I'll be bringing something really special too.” The girl hums to herself, clearly thinking of what to bring.

“You don't have to do that!” Rin says quickly feeling a bit bad there. “I mean I'm the one inviting you over after all so--”

“Oh don't worry about it Rin-kun. I'm really looking forward to this so it has to be special!” She giggles a bit. “I'll make sure it's something everyone will enjoy.”

Rin smiles softly at that despite Ying Hua not being able to see it. “Alright then. Thank you and I hope to see you then!”

After that he gives her the general time of when he'll be there to walk her over on Christmas day, promising to get a better one for her before saying good bye. He hangs up and quickly picks the phone back up to call Sekki, curious as to what she's up too right now.

“Hello Rin-kun.” Sekki's calm voice floats over from the other side of the phone. “What are you up too? Is everything okay?”

“Oh yeah everything's fine Sekki-san! I just wanted to call you to see if you're free for Christmas.” Rin explains. “We're having a bit of another party here this year so if you're free you should come by!”

“Another Christmas party? That does sound like it would be a lot of fun.” Rin can hear Sekki's smile over the phone in her tone. “I'm not doing much that day so I should be able to come by for dinner. Who else is coming?”

“Just Ying Hua and her group along with Samurakami-san and Rio.” Rin lists off happily. “But it's great you can come by! I'll let them know so we can set up a place for you.”

“Thank you for inviting me Rin-kun. It sounds like it will be a wonderful Christmas.” Sekki chuckles softly. “I can't wait for it then.”

“Great!”

Rin gives her the time he thinks they'll be having dinner before saying good by. Quietly he bounces up and down, thrilled to have two very important people come and celebrate with his family. This really is turning out be a great Christmas.

* * *

The day's leading up to Christmas pass quickly with everyone in Rin's home preparing for that special day. And soon Christmas eve is upon them and everyone one is in bed but Rin and Kero. The two sit it in the game room with the lights off as they look out the window. Rin holds a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, he blows gently at the cup trying to cool the drink down a bit. Kero uses a spoon to blow at the hot drink before sipping it slowly.

“Mmm this is really good Rin!” Kero chirps to the boy.

“Thanks, Ying Hua taught me how to make it.” Rin explains. “I'm glad to hear it's good then.”

Kero just nods his head as he turns to watch out the window. It's quiet once more outside of the sounds of them sipping their drinks. Both enjoy it find it nice after how hectic things have been the past week. It was a good hectic but even then that can be exhausting, even for someone like Rin who has so much energy.

“Tomorrow's goin' ta be a crazy day.” Kero comments softly.

“Yeah, but a good crazy.” Rin agrees smiling. “The party is going to be a lot of fun.”

“Sure sounds like it. Heh, it's goin' ta be good to see the others too an celebrate.” Kero sighs happily. “I'm looking forward to it.”

“Oh yeah that is totally what you're looking forward too.” Rin pokes his head gently. “I know you've really been excited for dessert more than anything else.”

“That ain't true!...Okay it's ah little true but I'mma lookin' forward to seein' everyone too!” Kero defends. “It's goin' ta be fun!”

“Totally is going to be fun.” Rin snickers to himself. “I honestly can't wait. I just hope the weather holds out.”

“Me too...” Kero looks up at the night sky from the window. “The weather report keeps on sayin' it's going ta be a big blizzard tomorrow...”

“I know...” Rin bites his lip, silently hoping it'll be wrong.

Both are silent as they keep staring out at the night sky. A few minutes later they finish their drinks and decide to go to bed. Neither notice the light fluffy snow that starts to fall down outside as they lay down.

* * *

On Christmas Day Ying Hua finds herself smiling when she hears a buzz ring through her home. She hurries over to the intercom system and pushes it, knowing well who's out there.

“Hello Rin-kun the door is open for you so you can come on up.” She chirps happily.

“Okay I'll be right up!”

“Was that Okumura?” Ruby Moon asks as she pokes her head around the corner.

Both are dressed for the Christmas party at the monastery and ready to go with Rin. After getting her coat on, Ruby Moon holds a large round covered pan in her hands. Inside this pan is the dessert Ying Hua baked for the party, which Ruby Moon has been tasked to protect. In her bag Spinel hides away, also bundled up too keep the cold away.

Over night the light snow fall that started after midnight soon turned into heavy snow and is on it's way to being a full blizzard. Being a bit worried they might end up at the monastery for the night Ying Hua packed a few things for herself and Ruby Moon. It never hurts to be prepared, and with how that snow is falling she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Rin knocks lightly at the door when he arrives which Ying Hua quickly opens to let him inside. A bit of snow clings to his shoulders despite the walk up there, showing how bad it's gotten.

“Sorry I'm a bit late.” Rin rubs the back of his neck, looking a bit upset. “The snow was really bad and I had to be careful not to fall a few times.”

“That's okay, I'm glad you made it here safe. Do you want something warm before we go?” Ying Hua asks.

Rin shakes his head, sending whatever snow that was stuck on him to fly off into the apartment. “Nah I'm good. I run a bit hotter than most and it wasn't that bad. I'd rather get going so we don't make everyone wait, I am the main cook this year after all.” He looks to Ruby Moon and waves a bit at her as she comes closer. “Hey Ruby! I'm glad you're joining us. Spinel too! Where is he?”

“Hey Rin!” She greets cheerfully. “He's hiding in the bag so he doesn't get cold.”

“Can't blame him since it's freezing outside!”

Kero pops his head up out of Rin's jacket and smiles at them. “Heya everyone!”

“Oh Kero! I'm surprised you came along!” Ying Hua blinks at the little creature. “I thought for sure you'd say home...”

“Ah thought ah'd join Rin since the weather is so bad.” Kero explains cheerfully. “If he got stuck then he wouldn't be totally alone.”

“I brought my cards with me just in case so I would have been fine.” Rin pushes Kero's head down into his jacket who yelps. “Either way I'm ready to go how about--”

Rin is interrupted by the sound of Ying Hua's phone ringing. They all look at each other with Ying Hua taking off her shoes first to go answer it.

“Hello, this is Ruan Ying Hua....ahhh yes he's here! I'll go get him.” Ying Hua looks up from the phone and locks eyes with him. She waves her hand for Rin to come over, which he quickly does once he's able to get his boots off.

“What's the matter?” He asks softly.

“It's your father.” Ying Hua holds the phone out to him. “He wants to talk to you.”

Rin clearly confused takes the phone from his friend. “Hey Oyaji? What's up?”

“Hey Rin...I've got some bad news...” Shirō's voice sounds heavy and upset as he pauses. “We're going to have to cancel the Christmas Party.”

“W-what? Why?” Rin feels tears prick at his eyes which he quickly blinks away.

“A lot of things came up and we all have to head out for a few days to help out.” Shirō sighs sounding more upset about this with each passing moment. “I'm sorry about this. I know you were really looking forward to the party this year Rin...”

“Yeah I was.” Rin admits feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks. He wipes them away only to have a few more replace them. He takes a deep breath, and stops the tears after he scrubs his eyes with the heal of his hand. “But I understand; stuff happens so don't feel bad about it Oyaji. There's always next year!”

“Yeah there always is next year.” Shirō's voice picks up a bit but still sounds disappointed. Rin's relieved his father didn't notice he's crying on the other end knowing that would just make him feel guiltier. It's not Shirō's fault this is happening so no need to make him feel worse.

“Right! So what's Yukio's up to? Maybe he can come over here and we'll just celebrate with Ying Hua?” Rin suggest looking over at his friend. She nods in agreement smiling hopefully in return as she has already figured out what happened.

“Yeaaaah that's more bad news Rin...something came up with Yukio's part-time job too and he can't spend Christmas with you either.” Shirō explains next. “He wanted me to tell you sorry.”

Rin's shoulders slouch at hearing he isn't even going to spend Christmas with his brother. Biting his lip he takes longer this time to get himself under control so he doesn't cry again. Some how he's able to do it.

“Th-that's okay! Just tell him I'll see him on our birthday in a few days and we'll have fun then.” Rin forces a smile to his lips even though Shirō can't see it. Part of him is sad that Yukio didn't even try to call Ying Hua to tell Rin about this himself but he pushes that away. “Thank you for telling me. I'll talk to you all later! Merry Christmas and bye!”

“Bye Rin, Merry Christmas.” Shirō keeps his farewell short sensing how Rin is despite not being the same room.

Rin hangs up the phone after that and takes a shaky deep breath as he calms himself. Ying Hua places a hand on his shoulders letting him know she's there for him.

“I'm sorry to hear about this Rin...” Ying Hua takes his hand gently. “But we'll make our own Christmas. Come on, I'll make you and Kero some hot chocolate and then we can start on dinner together.”

Rin shoots her a soft smile knowing well she's trying to cheer him up. It's working a little bit but the disappointment is still there. “Yeah...that sounds nice. I'll call Sekki-san and Samurakami and Rio after the hot chocolate and let them know things are canceled.”

“That sounds good, now come on and sit down,” She pulls him along. “You must be tired.”

She's right about being tired, both emotionally and physically now. Sitting down with a warm cup of hot chocolate sounds like the best thing in the world to Rin.

* * *

Just as she goes to head out the door Sekki's phone beings to ring, causing her to pause. Taking it out of her purse she sees it's Ying Hua's home phone number and quickly answers it.

“Ying Hua? Is everything okay?” Sekki asks gently.

“H-hey Sekki-san it's me Rin...” The boy's soft and sad voice reaches Sekki's ears over the phone, making her even more worried.

“Rin-kun? Is there something wrong?” She asks.

“Um...yeah...something came up and we had to cancel the Christmas party...” He sighs softly. “I think Oyaji had a mission so that's why.”

“Oh Rin-kun I'm so sorry to hear that.” Sekki feels her heart drop, knowing Rin is probably not taking it to well. It hurts that she can't be right there for him to comfort the boy.

“Yeah, so don't worry about coming over. Maybe it's a good thing since the weather is getting worse.” She hears Rin move around, signaling to her he's probably at a window looking outside. “I'm at Ying Hua's so I'm fine.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to come over?” Sekki asks. She'd just let Yue take over and she'd be there easily despite the terrible weather. “I wouldn't mind coming over, I mean I _could_ make it easily.”

“No I'd rather you _and_ Yue stay home. I know Ying Hua's place is farther than mine which would be a pain even if you can make it, so don't worry about it.” Rin's voice is firm as he says this to Sekki. “I don't want you two to get hurt that's all...not that you would. I just know it's a big pain and you don't need to do that for me.”

“Hmmm. Alright then.” Sekki hums to herself. She feels Yue huff inside of her clearly a bit upset at this turn of events as well. Especially with Rin thinking he's not worth a short trip through the snow. “I'll stay home. We'll have to make this up some how Rin-kun.”

“Yeah I guess we will.” His voice is a bit more cheerful at that which makes Sekki relax slightly. “Merry Christmas Sekki-san. And Merry Christmas Yue.”

“Merry Christmas Rin-kun.”

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sekki over the phone Rin immediately takes over Ying Hua's kitchen having called Hikari before Sekki. Ruby Moon, and Ying Hua both step back figuring the boy needs this distraction to help cheer himself up. There is nothing Rin is better at than cooking and it always makes him happy.

With this in mind he quickly checks out what Ying Hua has in her fridge, happy to see that it's stocked up nicely. They must have gone shopping in perpetration for the storm which works perfectly for Rin. He stares for a bit, trying to figure out what would be best before an idea hits him.

“Awesome, she's got enough for that! Wouldn’t be Christmas without that meal after all...” He grins as he rolls up his sleeves.

-line break-

Sitting in the living room, Ying Hua smiles to Ruby Moon who sits next to her. “This should make him a bit happier. Cooking always brightens him up.”

“Yeah it should...still sucks that the party got cancelled thanks to things. I was really looking forward to seeing his brother...” Ruby Moon grumbles.

“Hmm, yes, that would have been fun to watch.” Ying Hua agrees. “We'll visit another time.”

“If we survive all this snow of course.” Spinel sits at the window looking out towards the city. “It's gotten worse.”

Ying Hua looks at the little black animal before standing up and going over to the window with him. One look outside says he's correct as the snow has started to fall faster and in bigger clumps. The wind blows it around making snow banks everywhere. Despite that Ying Hua can see people moving about on the streets below.

“People are still out there.” Spinel points out. “How crazy.”

“Everyone's has jobs and things to do I suppose.” Ying Hua sighs softly. “Ah well at least we're in a good spot where it's nice and warm. All we have to do is just wait it out and they'll clean it up.”

_'Even if this is some weird weather...'_ She thinks to herself. _'Weirder things have_ _happened_ _here though so this is honestly nothing. I wonder when the snow will stop.'_

With that she stands there looking out the window with Spinel watching it fall heavily onto the streets below.

* * *

It doesn't take Rin long to finish up cooking their dinner, and come into the living room with a plate full of food.

“Dinner's ready!” He calls out cheerfully as he sets it on the coffee table. “I hope you all enjoy it!”

Sitting in the middle of a large platter is a pile of fried chicken. Each piece is fried to a perfect golden brown and smells heavenly. Rin quickly heads to the kitchen to grab some mashed potatoes in a large bowl with some gravy in another that he made to go with it. The boy makes another trip to grab the fast salad he made to use for another side dish which he sets down on the coffee table with the rest. The last ting he brings from the kitchen are plates for himself and the others.

Ying Hua stares at the fresh dinner, taking the plate Rin hands to her. “Oh Rin you didn't have to make this much!”

“It's not Christmas without fried chicken so don't worry about it. And I might have gone a bit overboard with just us but I wanted to make sure there was enough for everyone.” Rin rubs the back of his head grinning as a blush comes to his cheeks. “I hope that's okay.”

“This is more than okay!” Ruby moon gleefully piles the chicken on her plate with some potatoes followed by gravy. “I'm sure it's better than anything you can get in the restaurants.”

Ying Hua nods her head in agreement as she does the same. Once she's finished with that she picks up a plate for Spinel and makes one for him too while Rin does the same for Kero. Everyone sits down at the coffee table and take their bites out of Rin's chicken. As they figured it's delicious and absolutely perfect. The other dishes are equally good which makes them perfect to go along with the main course.

“Rin this is so delicious!” Kero comments on happily. “Ah man this is the best chicken I've ever had!”

“Oh come on Kero it's not that great.” Rin's cheeks go a light shade of red at the compliment.

“No he's telling the truth.” Spinel speaks up next looking the boy in the eyes. “Do not cut yourself short.”

“They're right this is really good.” Ying Hua agrees as Ruby Moon nods her head at this. “Thank you for making us dinner Rin-kun.”

“W-well it's the least I can do considering you'll be putting up with us for the night and for the canceled party.” Rin smiles at them feeling satisfied they all enjoy it. “You're welcome.”

After that they start talking about all different kinds of things ranging from old memories of catching cards, to school work Rin and Ying Hua have. It's a pleasant dinner, and one that is much nicer than what Rin would have had if he was at the monastery right now. Sure it's not the perfect Christmas he imagined but he'd rather have it like this than be all alone.

* * *

“Ah damn I forgot to grab the presents!”

After a large homemade baked cake for dessert the five decide it's time to hand out the presents. Of course for Rin he forgot the ones he made for Ying Hua and the others at home. He had planned on giving them at the party especially since he was afraid they'd get damaged in the snow.

“Oh that's okay Rin-kun.” Ying Hua pats his shoulder gently. “I mean it's understandable since you thought we were going to have a party so no worries. You can give them to us another time.”

“Are you sure?” He feels even worse now. With no party, and also forgetting the presents this Christmas is turning out to be a crappy one.

He made a cellphone charm for Ying Hua as a way to decorate her phone here. A few months ago he found out jewelry making is a bit easier than he originally thought so he used that to make most of his gifts his year. Then again all he really did was just twist wires around and add beads to it so it's nothing special.

For Ying Hua Rin had made a little cherry blossom charm for her that had a bell attached at the end. He made moon shaped earrings for Ruby Moon and for Spinel, well he knitted a little blanket for him deciding jewelry probably wasn't for the guardian. Hell he felt bad forgetting Kero's present which is a new pillow for the little guy to sit on while playing games.

“Yes I'm sure this is okay. Please stop beating yourself up so much Rin-kun! These are all things that are out of your control.” His friend points out easily as she pokes his forehead gently. “So stop it and enjoy things. When we take you home tomorrow you can give us the gifts then okay?”

“Okay.” Rin smiles a bit deciding to let this go with that in mind.

“Good, for now let me go get yours and Kero's so sit tight!”

Ying Hua disappears into her room, while Rin sits on the couch next to Ruby Moon who who grins at Rin.

“I'll give you your gift with your brothers since they go together.” She winks at him. “It'd be more fun to see his reaction there with you.”

“Ruby you don't have to get me anything.” Rin blinks at her.

“Oh yes I do so hush.” She pokes his nose gently. “I'm sure you and your brother will like it.”

“Thank you Ruby I really appreciate it.” Rin smiles at her sweetly. Unseen by him, Spinel sighs in exasperation over Ruby's antics.

A bit later Ying Hua comes out of her room with two boxes in her arms. She hands the smaller but longer box to Kero and a larger but slimmer box to Rin.

“Aw man thank ya Ying Hua!” Kero quickly unwraps and gasp at his gift. “You really shouldn't have!!”

Under the wrapping paper is a large box of gourmet chocolates. Kero quickly takes the box top off and starts stuffing his face happily. He hums at each delicious piece of chocolate, which signals to Ying Hua she bought the right stuff.

“I figured you'd enjoy that Kero.” She giggles at his antics as he tries to stuff three pieces of chocolate into his mouth at the same time. “You're very welcome.”

Rin watches Kero float to the coffee table before ripping his wrapping paper away from his gift and smiles down at it. It's a craft project book filled to the brim with different things to make and do. He can't help but look forward to trying out everything in there after flipping through a few pages.

“Ying Hua this is amazing book!” Rin grins at her. “Thank you!”

“I'm glad you like it. I saw it and I thought you would totally get a lot more out of that than anything else.” She pats the book with her hand.

“Thanks! Gosh I can't wait to try all over these.” He flips through it more stopping at certain crafts he'll try out later. “I will get a lot out of this.”

“I'm glad to hear that then.” She sits down next to him. “Let's see.. I've got some stuff here. I think we can make a few things here if you want. That way we're just not sitting here and waiting for the snow to quit falling.”

“That would be a lot of fun, let's do that!” Rin agrees happily.

With that decided the two get up off the couch and go off into Ying Hua's apartment to gather supplies. Even though it wasn't the Christmas Rin planned this one is turning out to be a fun one he'll remember for a long time.

* * *

The next morning Ying Hua is the first to wake up. She quietly comes into the living room and sees Rin and Kero sleeping peacefully on the couch. Silently she makes her way towards a window and looks out and gulps.

It's even worse than before they went to bed, and appears as if everyone's given up on even trying to drive through this. No cars can be seen except for a few that are buried, and there is no road at all only snow. Nothing appears to be open either which might be a good thing considering the snow is still falling.

_'Looks like Rin-kun might be staying another night...'_ She thinks biting her lip. Ying Hua knows well Rin isn't going to like that considering tomorrow is his birthday and she knows he likes to spend it with his brother. It's their special day to celebrate together after all.

As she thinks this the house phone rings causing her to jump in surprise. Ying Hua covers her heart as she hears a light groan come from the couch signaling it woke up Rin. Deciding to answer the phone she quickly makes her way over to it and picks it up.

“Hello Ruan Ying Hua speaking.” She announces politely.

“Oh hello there Ruan-chan!” Shirō's tired voice comes over the line. “It's Rin's father, could I speak to him real quick? Sorry to bother you so early...”

“It's okay, let me go wake him up for you.” Ying Hua smiles despite knowing this is probably going to be bad news. But maybe it might something good rather than bad.

She heads over to Rin with phone in hand and shakes him gently. For the first few tries Rin just groans more and rolls over not wanting to wake up. Until finally he grunts and sits up rubbing his eyes.

“Ying Hua? What's the matter?” He asks yawning.

“Your father is on the phone and wants to talk to you.” She holds it out to him. “Here.”

Rin blinks at it for a few minutes before things click and he takes the phone mumbling a soft thank you. While he talks to his father Ying Hua goes to the kitchen and starts to get things ready to make breakfast. She puts a kettle on for tea while seeing what the others would like for breakfast. She knows for sure they will probably be having left overs for lunch thanks to all the chicken Rin made the previous night.

When she's happy with what she has set up Ying Hua goes back to the living room to check on Rin. She isn't surprised to see him even more down and hugging his knees the phone conversation clearly over. It hurts to witness such a sweet boy and a good friend of hers so upset.

“I take it they won't be home for your birthday?” Ying Hua asks gently.

Rin shakes his head. “No...neither will Yukio...”

The last part is hard for Rin to say which makes Ying Hua sit next to him. She places a hand on his knee and notices a few tears have rolled down his cheek.

“I'm sorry Rin...this is turning out to be a bad one this year.” She watches him wipe away his tears and sniff.

“Yeah it is...um, is it okay if I stay with you guys? I mean I imagine the snow is crazy out of there so um if you don't want me too I can lea--”

“Of course you're staying with us!” Ying Hua shouts a bit to loud making Rin jump. “No way I would let you or Kero go out in this weather, cards or not! Besides letting you celebrate your birthday alone just isn't right.”

“Well the weather might break then...”

“Doesn't matter if it breaks then. You're celebrating your birthday with us no matter what!” Ying Hua huffs at him as she crosses his arms. “Rin-kun stop trying to isolate yourself okay?”

He looks at her and offers a bit of a smile. “Okay I'll try not to do that. Thank you for being here Ying Hua.”

“You're my friend Rin-kun.” She places her hand over his. “I'll always be there for you.”

Ying Hua squeezes his hand gently, reassuring him of that point easily.

* * *

Later in the day Rin finds himself staring out a window watching the snow fall with a distant stare. The others sit at the couch leaving him alone, knowing well that he needs his space. They're playing an easy board game since all of them are distracted thanks to Rin's mood. Ying Hua especially since she saw how much he cried earlier today.

“This snow is weird.”

Rin's voice breaks the awkward silence causing them to jump a little and look at the boy. Kero is the first to approach him sitting on his shoulder like he does from time to time.

“What's sup with the snow Rin?” He asks looking out at it himself.

“There's to much of it.” Rin points out with ease. “We've never had this much snow here.”

“Ah guess ya have a point there.” Kero hums to himself as he watches it. “But well it's just snow right? The news report predicted it too?”

“They kind of did.” Ying Hua comes and stands next to the two. “But if I remember right it popped out of nowhere, right Spinel?”

“Yes I remember watching the news report with you.” Spinel says from his spot with Ruby who stands up next. “It almost came out of nowhere, and was predicted to stay for a very long time.”

Rin narrows his eyes at that. “That's really not normal at all.”

The air is thick around the small group as they all watch the heavy snow knowing Rin's right. This snow is unusual for this area, and should have stopped at least by now. If not sooner really considering the normal type of weather they've experienced.

Rin is the first to notice the odd energy approaching their apartment. An icy chill runs straight down his spine when he feels it and makes him straighten his back. He presses his hands against the glass trying to see where this energy could be coming from, and just a barely makes a figure out in the snow. Rin can't tell for sure if there is a person there thanks to the storm that gets even worse as the energy gets closer. There is one thing however he's very sure of...

“There's a demon outside.” He announces.

“What?” Ruby blinks at his words and presses her face against the window trying to see more outside. “Oh...oh!”

That's when the rest feel the energy as it gets closer to their building and realize he's right.

“What's a demon doing out in snow like this?” Kero asks as he looks trying to see where the demon could be. He unfortunately finds nothing there for him to see.

“Not sure but...it can't be good right? What if...what if it's the demon causing the snow storm?” Rin asks as something familiar like that clicks in his head. “There are demons who can do that right?”

“Yeah I think there is a demon...oh dear what was it called again...” Ying Hua frowns as the name of the demon is at the tip of her tongue. It's a very well known type here in Japan she just can't remember its name as of right now.

“Well...let's see what it's up too?” Rin suggests as he takes a step back. “Maybe we can get it to stop the snow storm if it's the one causing it. Otherwise I don't think it would be a good idea to let this go.”

“I agree with Rin-kun. Letting a snow storm like this continue would be a very bad idea.” Ying Hua looks at Rin who nods his head in agreement.

“Let's go get ready to head out.” Rin suggests as he moves towards the front door. “Don't' want to catch a cold out there.”

With that said the small group heads towards the door to bundle up and get ready to brave the snow storm and track down the demon causing it.

* * *

The wind and snow blows in Rin's face as he makes his way down the street with Ying Hua and the others following behind him. His scarf is wrapped and tied around his face to make sure it stays warm but is unfortunately not doing much. Neither is his other clothing thanks to how fierce the blizzard is the closer they get to the demon. Kero hides in his coat while Spinel does the same in Ruby Moon's.

_'But I have to stop_ _this demon._ _'_ He thinks as he stumbles a bit thanks to the deep snow around him.

Rin yelps as he takes one big step into a deep snow bank and sinks down into it. Ying Hua grabs his hand fast so he doesn’t fall all the way and helps him back up.

“Whoa that was deep!” Rin says with a laugh. “Did not expect that.”

“Are you okay Rin-kun?” She asks checking him to make sure he's not hurt.

“Yeah I'm fine just didn't expect it to be that deep.” He smiles at her despite her not being able to see it thanks to his scarf. “But this is crazy to keep walking through this snow.”

“It's not like we have many options.” Ying Hua points out with ease.

“Hmmm...ah I've got an idea!”

Rin pulls out his key after a bit of a struggle with his thick clothing and summons his magical staff. Next he takes out Firey hoping this will be enough for the moment.

“Firey! Create a barrier of fire to keep us warm! Firey!”

The summoned cared bursts to live and warps itself around the area surrounding the small group. Soon the air is warm and crisp as it melts the snow under their feet. Thankfully it's not super hot thus they can keep their winter coats on.

“Ah man that's much better!” Kero pokes his head out of Rin's coat with a sigh. “It was freezing out there!”

“That was a good idea Rin.” Ying Hua smiles as she pats Rin's shoulder.

“Well I figured it would help us get through the snow more than anything.” He blushes a bit as he rubs the back of his head. “Anyways we should get going so we can find that demon and hopefully stop this snow storm.”

With that said they all start travelling down the sidewalk towards where the demonic energy flows from. It takes a bit, seeing as Rin has to melt a bit more snow in certain parts than others but eventually they find the demon.

Thanks to the storm being much worse here with the wind and snow blowing around the barrier violently it confirms they've found the right demon. They find it looking towards a large shop window that has been frosted over thanks to the weather.

The demon is the form of a woman wearing a pure white kimono and nothing else. Her long black hair has been gathered up into an old fashioned styled bun held together with an ornate hair ornament. She seems curious about the clothing in the store as she uses her kimono's sleeve to clear away the frost from the window to get a better look. Outside of the blizzard whipping around her she would look like a normal woman with odd pointy ears.

“Ah! Yuki-Onna!” Ying Hua whispers in Rin's ear. “That's what she is!”

Blinking he looks at his friend remembering reading about this particular demon awhile ago when he was studying. They tend to keep to the north and only prey upon those stuck in snow storms rather than cause actual trouble. Despite the storm raging outside their little bubble of fire the Yuki-Onna appears passive as she stares at the clothing, not really upset despite the freezing wind that whips around her. Licking his lips Rin takes a step towards her but pauses to pull up his scarf over his mouth and nose.

“She doesn't seem mean...I'm going to go talk to her.” He announces to Ying Hua and Ruby Moon.

“Good luck Rin-kun.” They both say it together with Ruby giving him a thumbs up. He gives her a quick one back before stepping outside of the barrier and into the freezing wind.

Rin winces for a moment as it hits him chilling him straight to the bone after being in the warmth of Firey's barrier for so long. Despite this he bites his lip before trudging towards the Yuki-Onna hoping she's friendly.

At first she doesn't notice the young mage her eyes scanning her kimono before looking back up at the store window. Taking a deep breath Rin calms his crazy nerves that flutter inside of his stomach as he slowly releases it.

“Um...Excuse me! Yuki-Onna-san can I speak to you for a moment?”

His yell causes the demon to twitch a bit, clearly scaring her since she did not expect someone to see her. For a moment she narrows her eyes at the boy all bundled up in his winter coat and hat with the scarf over his mouth. She relaxes after learning he's just a child and turns to face him showing that her skin is snow white and almost blends with her kimono.

“What are you doing out here in the cold child?” She asks tilting her head. “You should be in your home where it's warm.”

“Yeah I would like too but I can't really do that right now with you causing this big snow storm.” Rin says with ease. “I just wanted to know why you're causing it, if you don't mind me asking.”

The Yuki-Onna blinks at Rin's question clearly not expecting that one. “You know that I am a demon?”

“Yep.” Rin nods his head at his simple answer. “I don't really want to fight, I'm just curious as to why you're causing this storm.”

“...” The Yuki-Onna observes the boy, so confused by his words and his age that she doesn't know how to handle him. So instead of lying and clearly realizing he's not an exorcist she decides to tell the truth. “I heard a year ago a jami came here and was chased away by a Yuki-Onna. I was curious as to who that woman was so I came here to investigate but I have not found her yet.”

Rin blinks at her answer and laughs lightly, so happy to hear this demon is not here to cause any real trouble. “Oh well if that's why you're here then I've got some good news. You've found her!”

“I have?” The woman arches an eyebrow at the boy. “I don't see her anywhere.”

“I can show her if you want me too, but could you stop the storm so I don't freeze to death please?” Rin asks as he pulls out Snow's Card.

“...Alright...”

She does as he asks and stops the storm with a wave of her hand, causing the air to go still around them as a light snow replaces the heavy blizzard. It's shocking at how quiet the area is now thanks to the wind having died down and the white fluff absorbing the sounds. Despite this Rin decides to keep Firey up seeing as he just has to summon up Snow real quick and let her go back which isn't hard for him. Besides, that kind of magic is nothing much to him. He'll be only somewhat low and have to rest a bit more than usual if he's unlucky, but after all that Ying Hua put him through, having transformed all the Cards, Rin can handle such small magic.

“Snow, I call upon you to show yourself! Snow!” Rin summons up Snow who gracefully floats around him, until she settles just above him and smiles at the demon.

For a moment the Yuki-Onna is shocked by what she sees and silently stares at the card amazed by it. “That's not a demon...but I can see how a jami would mistake that for a Yuki-Onna and run away.”

“Yeah I'm glad it bought it since it would have sucked to fight it.” Rin says as he dismisses Snow. He catches the Card and slips it back into his holder after saying a soft thank you to it.

He looks back towards the Yuki-Onna and holds out his hand. “But it's nice to meet you. I'm Okumura Rin, you can just call me Rin if you want.”

The demon looks at his hand before softly chuckling. “Well Rin-kun, I would shake your hand but I'm sure I'd freeze you solid. It's nice to meet you as well, you may call me...Oyuki.”

“Okay!” Rin pulls down his scarf and grins at her. “Thank you for stopping the storm too, it was starting to get a bit crazy. And probably take a few days to dig everything out.”

“It's no problem...I apologize for causing you a few problems then.” She takes a moment to look around at the area she stands in. “I've been living in the mountains for so long I didn't realize humans have advanced so far. I didn't think a blizzard would cause this much mayhem.”

“Well it is a little odd here.” Rin admits with ease. “But why did you throw up a blizzard in the first place?”

“I wanted to make sure the jami was truly gone.” She admits sighing. “Those things are so annoying, and the easiest way to get rid of them is with a snow storm so I did it without thinking. I apologize if I made a huge mess for you.”

Rin shakes his head. “Oh no you didn't make a big problem if you were doing that to take care of the demon. I mean people will have to dig their cars out of the snow but other than that you didn't do anything wrong. Thank you for caring actually.”

Oyuki smiles at his words and chuckles. “My what a sweet boy you are.” She comes a bit closer and leans down a little so she can look him straight in the eye. “If you were just a bit older I might have fallen for you there.”

“Eh?” Rin blinks at her words unsure of what to make of them as his cheeks redden. “Th-thank you.”

He rubs the back of his head as Ying-Hua giggles at his antics on top of Oyuki's compliment. It's a very odd but sweet scene that plays before them showing that all is well.

“I'm kind of glad she's so nice.” Ruby Moon mentions to Ying Hua. “It would _not_ have been nice to fight her in the cold like this.”

“No it would have not. It's a good thing we've got Rin on our side here.” Ying Hua agrees easily. “He'd much rather talk than attack. Which is a good skill to have.”

Oyuki stands up straight as she looks towards the north. “This was an entertaining vacation, but I think I must head home now. I can rest easy knowing such a handsom young mage is here protecting those from a jami and is more than willing to talk.”

“Well...I saw you just looking at the clothing and I thought you didn't seem threatening.” Rin admits with ease. “I'd rather talk than make a big deal of things.”

“That's a good opinion to have.” Oyuki agrees with him. “Most humans are attack first talk later now, so seeing someone want to talk first is refreshing.”

“You're welcome.” Rin says back. “I'll keep that in mind for later demon encounters too.”

“Good.” Oyuki smiles at him just before turning. “Well thank you for the sweet talk and for scaring away the jami. Maybe we'll meet again Rin-kun, until then stay safe and warm.”

With that a swirl of snow surrounds her until she disappears leaving the small group alone in the snow cover street.

* * *

“Ah man the weather report is going crazy with how the snow just stopped.”

Kero's face is pressed up against the window as he and Rin look outside seeing people move about to clean up the snow. It's his birthday today, and it almost feels like despite the deep snow they'll make it home. All the news stations keep saying the previous snow storm hit a record amount and seems to be setting a totally new one on top of being so weird. No one thought it would get this bad or stop as suddenly as it did. Rin is personally impressed with Oyuki's work here despite it basically snowing him in for three days.

At the moment the two have been ordered to stay in the living room while Ying Hua and Ruby Moon prepare his birthday dinner. Neither would let him cook anything today telling him that he doesn't need to since it's a special day. But even now Rin feels bad for not doing anything. Sure it's his birthday but he's staying at their place. The least he can do is cook.

“Yeah...this has been a really weird Christmas.” Rin comments with a sigh. “Who'd think it would turn out like this.”

“But it ain't bad.” Kero takes his face away from the window to look at Rin. “I like it since if we were home it would have sucked. And that Yuki-Onna was really nice too!”

Rin nods his head in agreement smiling. “It sure would have and yeah she was. We're pretty lucky to have friends like this aren't we?”

“Yep we totally are!” Kero agrees.

* * *

A few minutes later Kero and Rin find themselves sitting at a new kotasu that has replaced the coffee table. Both stare at the large wok placed in the middle by Ruby Moon while Ying Hua comes out with a large platter of meat, vegetables, mushrooms, and five little cups of beaten egg for each person in her hands.

“...You're making sukiyaki for my birthday?” Rin asks blinking he stands up and goes over to Ying Hua. “Here, let me help with that.”

“Nope!” Ying Hua moves the tray out of his reach slowly so as not to lose anything on it. “You go sit down. This is our treat!”

“Y-you don't have to do that.” Rin mumbles with his cheeks burning as he blushes.

“Yes we do.” She smiles sweetly at him. “I know this is your favorite so that's why we prepared it. So sit down and relax so you can enjoy your food.”

Rin hesitates for a moment before nodding his head. He sits back down in his previous spot with Kero next to him. Spinel sits next to Kero who both get a small bowl of beaten egg set in front of them along with chopsticks. Rin takes his from Ying Hua, and Ruby Moon takes the last two so Ying Hua can set the tray down next to the wok.

“Let's see....” Ying Hua hovers over the heated wok, spreading a bit of fat around before sprinkling some brown sugar over it.

She picks up the thin sliced beef and lays them in the wok to cook. The delicious smell of the meat cooking with the sugar fills the air, while Ying Hua moves them around gently. She drizzles a bit of soy sauce on the pieces before flipping them over to cook the other side.

“Alright that looks good.” She smiles at everyone. “Dig in and tell me how I'm doing!”

Rin picks up his piece and dips it in his egg before eating it. He hums happily at the delicious taste and gives Ying Hua a thumbs up. “Mphs demious!” He says with a full mouth.

Ying Hua's eyes sparkle at his words, so happy to hear Rin give the beef the okay sign. “Great! Now let's get all the vegetables in...”

Rin happily watches as Ying Hua gets to work while everyone enjoys the food. He looks at everyone gathered around the wok and sees them enjoying themselves. Ruby Moon helps Ying Hua cook the vegetables focusing on the mushrooms, while Kero and Spinel fight over some beef. The entire scene before him has a soft warm feel that covers him like a blanket. It's comforting and one he realizes he really enjoys and can enjoy without worrying he's lying to them like his family.

Even though he didn't get to spend it with his brother Rin is going to remember this birthday and Christmas as one of his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, feelings, feedback? Comment below please!


End file.
